Carmilla's Evil Vampire Wedding
by EmpressLoveSiren23
Summary: After the death of Dracula, Carmilla is lonely so she decided to take over the world but first, she wanted a lover to help her so she has decided that Usagi Miyamoto will be her husband. Will the turtles along with them a new friend Sagwa and her brother stop her in time and save not only their friend but also the world? I'm new at this fanfiction thing so I hope everyone likes it.
1. Chapter 1

**_Vampire Wedding_**

 ** _Introduction_**

Hi you all out there and who are reading my story and if you all don't know me but my name is EmpressLoveSiren23 and I'm kinda new at this, but this is kinda my first fanfiction of Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles 2003 also with Usagi Miyamoto, so all of you people just sit tight and I'll be right back to tell the story, oh and no bad reviews I get all sensitive and angry easily sometimes so anyway I have decided since no one is gonna write my fanfiction story I have decided to write it myself. Enjoy yourselves


	2. Chapter 2

_**Vampire wedding**_

 _ **Carmilla Rises and Falls in love with Usagi Miyamoto**_

It was nighttime ever since Dracula was defeated and dead, A familiar face known as Carmilla is now queen of the vampires and has taken over all the innocent people who lived in her land and hypnotized them into being her servants including her enemy Sypha a priest.

Carmilla was now all alone without love and she has decided to find a husband for her. "Servant, fetch me my crystal ball immediately". She ordered. When her servant came out to her throne room, he had a hypnotic look in his eyes and he obeyed her without questions asked.

Carmilla looked into the crystal ball and it swirled in dark red and black colors and after a minute it immediately shows a familiar samurai rabbit wearing samurai clothes and has a sword with a brown handle and from the looks of the event of what's happening it shows him fighting warriors.

She looked closely and deeply into it and she immediately saw how handsome and charming he was and when it shows his face, it not only shows that he is a rabbit, it even showed her how he was a well-trained samurai. Then all of a sudden, Hearts were flying around Carmilla and she let out a lovesick sigh. Then She knew immediately that he was her destined soulmate and she let out a sudden excitement of screaming that she went flying around and landed softly on her dark red velvet throne.

"Oh, how very handsome he is and he seems to be perfect so I have decided I will make that samurai my husband to be and I will have a wedding In my castle"! So she called all of her servants that she will go out and get the man of her dreams and ordered her servants to prepare the wedding and to have it perfect by the time she gets back.

Then without further ado, she called her large pet bat and she was off to find her dream man or should I say Dream Rabbit. But little did she know that a young female Chinese Siamese humanoid cat wearing a dress of red Chinese fabric with two sides like a split dress was listening to her from outside the castle and she knew that she would have to find the samurai rabbit ronin and she would have to warn him.

Meanwhile back in New York City on the planet Earth, A large gray furred rat was meditating when he saw Carmilla on her large pet bat and that snapped him out of it. He said quietly "She has returned as I have feared".


	3. Chapter 3

_**Vampire wedding**_

 _ **Usagi's real encounter with true love**_

Usagi Miyamoto is a young Samurai and is a good friend to the turtles especially Leonardo also known as Leo for short. Ever since the Battle Nexus tournament, Usagi would go see him and his brothers to either spar or would see how things are doing on Earth.

Also, there is Usagi's friend Gennosuke or Gen, who is a rhino bounty hunter and also along the way are two of Usagi's friends are Lord Noriyuki, a young panda lord of the Genishu clan and Tomoe Ame, his closest friend, and loyal bodyguard who is a cat.

Everyone including the turtles, their friend Casey Jones, and their other friend April O'Neil, who is an expert at machinery and has been very close ever since they first met her in the sewers when she was attacked by robots called mousers created by Baxter Stockman, a scientist who worked for the Shredder AKA Oruko Saki.

So, It was a clear summer day in June with not a cloud in the sky, everyone was enjoying themselves at Casey's Grandmother's farmhouse, Both Usagi, who has come to earth through a mystic portal, and Leo were sparring outside, Donnie was tinkering with a machine he is building in the garage, Raph and Casey were arm-wrestling in the dining room, Mikey was reading his favorite Silver Sentry comic books in the living room, Master Splinter was in another room meditating, and April was reading a chapter book outside on the porch.

During Leo and Usagi's sparring, one of them didn't notice a Siamese humanoid cat with a cloak was spying on them on a branch of a nearby tree. She removed her hood and notices how during the sparring, she would see how very handsome Usagi was and that she was a very beautiful Chinese Siamese cat.

Her eyes had very dark purple eye shadow and she wears purple lipstick and on her head is a golden tiara meaning that she was a princess and that she belongs to a rich family, but lately, she wanted to have someone to love and to share her life with her.

She was hopping from tree to tree when all of a sudden, she lost her balance and collided with Usagi and both fell in the lake. Usagi looked up at the person who crashed into him and for a moment he felt like he was immediately hit by one of Cupid's love arrows. The girl on top of him was so beautiful, he was deeply smitten with her.

"Are you okay Miss"? he asked and she replies so softly and heavenly "Yes thank you for catching me". Then he asked her a simple question "what is your name for I am Usagi Miyamoto"? and She then replied to him "My name is Princess Sagwa of the Moriama family".

She was also gonna warn him about Carmilla coming for him when Leo was running up to them and asking are they okay. But Usagi was focused on the girl in front of him, he forgot what Leo was asking him.

Later that night, She introduced herself to everyone at the farmhouse and everyone was saying hi to her. Then Raph, Casey, and Mikey would see that Usagi was blushing at Sagwa and often tease him about being in love.

But little did everyone know that a very large bat-like shaped figure of shadow and the person that is riding on the back of it and was laughing wickedly was closing in very close on the farmhouse.

Carmilla opened her crystal ball and she saw immediately Usagi with Lady Sagwa and she shrieked with anger, " **She can't have him, he's mine and he will be mine for I will sweep him off his feet by taking him to my home in Transylvania and marry him this night. So hurry and step on it, my dear pet bat for this is a love emergency"!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Vampire wedding**_

 _ **Enter the Vampire Queen Carmilla**_

Usagi was just about to ask Sagwa about why she was here and everyone was just about to Sagwa that she is welcomed on earth anytime when all of a sudden, there was a loud screech coming from outside and there was also flapping noises too like something was Flying with two wings.

Everyone ran outside to see what is causing the noise and in the sky, they see a large giant bat and on top of it was the vampire queen herself, Carmilla and she happened to be wearing a black dress with bats on it with black Roses too. She also is wearing high heels with black and red designs like bats and on her back is a black and red train with black and red Roses which follows her around anywhere she goes.

The others saw her and her pet bat swooping down on them, Mikey also girly screamed because he knew vampires are real. "See, I Knew it those vampires are real and they are riding giant bats". "Mikey, Put a sock in it"! Yelled Raph to Mikey.

Leo and Raph charged at the bat creature and strike it with their weapons, but it deflected them back into the barn. Then Carmilla clapped her hands two times and then a large golden birdcage came out of nowhere and the bat creature caught it in its hands and went back to attacking the turtles.

Usagi then asked "who are you and what are you doing here" and she answered with a simple smile on her face "I am Carmilla, Queen of all the vampires of Castlevania and your future wife, my darling sweet honeybunny".

Everyone was shocked to hear that Usagi was going to be getting married to her but Leo spoke out to Carmilla: "he isn't going anywhere with you and he will never marry you". Then the turtles shouted "It's ninja time" and charged at the large bat creature.

But she was too fast and quick for them and she was able to dodge all their attacks, But just then, Master Splinter ran out to what was going on outside and when he looked up and saw Carmilla, he gasped for his eyes widen up and he said to her: "you can't be real, you were sealed away by the Daimyo and the rest of the council for a very long time".

She saw Master Splinter and just simply laughed, then she said to Master Splinter with a huff "You and the others can't get rid of me so easily, for I was recovered by my master Dracula and now I have become stronger and more powerful than anyone who dares to face or challenge me."

Then without warning, the bat creature swooped down, attacked both the turtles including Master Splinter, grabbed Usagi, slung him right into the birdcage, and locked the door. "Usagi, NO"! Yelled Leo.

Just then, Sagwa heard the noise outside and she ran outside to see what's going on and when she did, she saw that it was Carmilla and it looked like she has captured Usagi. So she ran up to the bat creature, took out her sword and strike it in the leg. The creature roared in pain so it hit Sagwa with its other foot and Sagwa crashed into the turtles.

Then it suddenly was starting to be rising and it was starting to fly away with Usagi in the birdcage and Carmilla called to the turtles "I loved to stay and fight with all of you, but I have a wedding to plan with my husband to be".

"But Usagi can't marry you". Shouted Leo, but Carmilla simply just laughed and she turned around and spoke to the turtles "But I'm afraid he has to and you know what, I'll be Mrs. Usagi Miyamoto and there is nothing you all can do to stop me so farewell I'm off to marry my dream man, and as for you, my dearest Usagi, don't even try to fight it for it was meant to be now it is off to the Castlevania so we will be wedded and your fate will be sealed with a ring".

The bat creature placed the cage next to Carmilla and she opened the cage, but she brought out her black and red specter with a large dark red ruby diamond on top and out came a long rope and it tied up Usagi. "And as for you turtles and old rat and princess, Don't even try to even follow us or we'll see if my rabbit hubby can fly, I don't see any wings do you?" "Touch me like that again, you evil witch, and I will slice both your arms, Leonardo"! Usagi had yelled out down towards his friends as Carmilla touched his nose and pushed him down on his back. "Don't worry Usagi, This is not over Carmilla because we will find you and put a stop into your plans"! Shouted Sagwa To Carmilla "I love to see you try and now I must part, Farewell turtles"!

And with that, she opened up a mystic portal with her magic scepter, and then she, her bat creature, and Usagi went through the portal back to Carmilla's castle, and then it closed up completely behind them.

Sagwa knew that she has to stop the wedding in order to save Usagi, but all the turtles want to know what or who she was and why she wants to marry Usagi. So Master Splinter told them that they must get to the Daimyo and they must figure out how to stop Carmilla from marrying Usagi and taking over the world.

 _ **Hope you guys out there like my story Ciao**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Vampire wedding**_

 ** _The History of Carmilla and The Night Dance By Voltaire_**

When the turtles, Splinter, and Sagwa arrived at the daimyo's castle, they were surprised to see Lord Noriyuki, Tomoe Ame, and Gennosuke there along with the Ancient One. Splinter had just explained what had just happened back on Earth and the ancient one spoke deeply " She had returned as I would have feared Splinter-san." " She not only became more powerful, but she has also taken a young ronin with her and we must save him at once," said Splinter and as they were talking about Carmilla.

Suddenly, a spear flew out of nowhere and almost hit Mikey in the leg. Mikey girly screamed and ran behind Leo. "You should have not come here, Kappas for I can defeat you easily in battle." shouted the voice and down they climbed from a pillar and in front of the turtles and he was just like Sagwa but one was male and has a dragon on his long coat with fighting boots and his hair was brown and short. the other one was a short female wearing a short kimono with cherry blossoms and on her feet were little sandals with flowers on them, both of them were wearing crowns with jewels on them.

"Sheegwa and Kilik why are you two here?" Sagwa asked shockingly when she saw her feline siblings and they came here to find Sagwa. "Splinter-san, you must have heard about Carmilla's return for I have heard about it." The Daimyo appeared out of nowhere and was in the throne room. "Old friend, I feared that we must find a way to save the young ronin, or he is doomed forever with her." Splinter spoke to him and the turtles were confused about who or what they were talking about. Then Suddenly Raph broke the silence and he asked the daimyo "what the shell is going here, who is the Carmilla chick and why did she want to marry Usagi."

The Daimyo looked at Splinter, who nodded his head and spoke to the Turtles and the three cat warriors and he said, " It's time that you all know about Carmilla and her history how she became evil-hearted.

 _Once a long time ago there was a female Cat-like warrior who goes by the name Mashiro, whose beauty and skills were far greater than any others in the entire universe. Every male would fall for here and some allowed her to win. But one day, a lord by the name Moriyama had a son named Liu Kang entered the tournament in hopes that his son would find a bride worthy of him. Mashiro fell in love with Liu Kang and she would train until she would be the one for him even demonstrated in front of his father her special moves. But then, another female warrior named Kitana entered the tournament and she too was a skillful fighter like Mashiro. Liu Kang fell deeply in love with her and the Lord saw that his son has found his Bride and bless them happily. But Mashiro grew jealous of Kitana that she traded her heart for Black magic to win her love back. But what she didn't know that one of the servants was spying on her and reported to the lord about what she was doing and he rewarded the servant for his help. Mashiro even changed her name to Carmilla and she tried to get rid of Kitana, but Liu Kang's father used a special box to seal away Carmilla. But before she was sealed, she swore revenge that she would return and all of the universes would bow at her feet._

"Liu Kang and Kitana were your Grandparents Sagwa, Sheegwa, and Kilik and they got married when Carmilla was sealed away, but somehow she was able to be freed and in her Kingdom of Castlevania where she rules there and if that's true then the young Ronin's life can be in Danger."

Meanwhile, back in the Castle of Castlevania, Carmilla and Usagi both were in the Throneroom, the bat creature has just left. She waved her hand at her servants to fetch something, they ran off to get a music record. "May I have this dance darling?" she asked Usagi and he extended his hand to hers and began dancing to her favorite song:

( _ **The Night By Voltaire)**_

 _ **The day is the wife whom I elude**_

 _ **the one to whom I should be right**_

 _ **although forewarned by peers and kin**_

 _ **I always get into the night**_

 _ **mother always warned me such**_

 _ **being a nocturnal soul**_

 _ **besides just being simply strange**_

 _ **spawns from some illness of the mind**_

 _ **The night, she calls me**_

 _ **she calls me, she calls me**_

 _ **she calls me, she calls me**_

 _ **she sways in her velvet dress**_

 _ **and pulls me towards her in the dark**_

 _ **while the others rest**_

During the song, Carmilla brought out here staff and its cloth grabbed Usagi and it wrapped around him and his clothes. Then when Carmilla lifted up the staff, it changed his clothes into Darker and more velvet silk clothes, and on his head was a crown with a bat with ruby eyes.

 _ **Heed the call the time has come**_

 _ **for all you children of the night**_

 _ **gather 'round like suckling dogs**_

 _ **mothers come she is the night**_

 _ **come with me to the other side**_

 _ **make the girl in black your bride**_

 _ **The night, she calls me**_

 _ **she calls me, she calls me**_

 _ **she calls me, she calls me**_

 _ **she sways in her velvet dress**_

 _ **and pulls me towards her in the dark**_

 _ **while the others rest**_

Carmilla had Him dancing like a puppet with Strings attached to his arms and legs. Usagi bit the strings and cut off the extra strings on his wrists and started running to look for a way out of the castle. Every time he runs towards an exit, Carmilla was always there to find him and when she finally reaches him, she danced with him under the sway of the music.

 _ **It just seems very strange to me**_

 _ **not her quiet lonely streets**_

 _ **and draped in all her mystery**_

 _ **could be so sweet and comforting**_

Then Usagi had just noticed that there was some light shining in the slit of the silk red velvet curtains and he knew that if he got Carmilla into where the light was, she would disappear into dust. but he would have to get her over there so he grabbed a red rose from a large vampire vase next to him and he put it in his teeth as he grabbed Carmilla by the waist and dipped her showing that he was showing interest in her and she smiled.

 _ **The night, she calls me**_

 _ **she calls me, she calls me**_

 _ **she calls me, she calls me**_

 _ **she sways in her velvet dress**_

 _ **and pulls me towards her in the dark**_

 _ **while the others rest**_

When Carmilla grabbed Usagi, she took him to her throne and sat him down there. Usagi had noticed and began to reach up for the silk cord that connects to the other curtains while she starts taking off his clothes. When he grabbed the cord, he pulled it down and light came into the castle brightening Her. She disintegrated and turned into dust on the floor and blew away.

Usagi looked down when suddenly she appeared and was fanning herself with her large red fan and laughed. She flew down to Usagi and carried him up with her and said: "That was the most fun thing I had ever had and I'm more in love than ever before in my entire life." Usagi spoke to her " Don't be so sure about it Carmilla, My friends will come for me and they will put a stop to your evil Plans no matter what." Carmilla flew with Usagi and landed where the spa and baths are. While she orders her servants to prepare her groom, Usagi thought outwards tp the window, "Leonardo, wherever you are, please find me soon.''


	6. Chapter 6

_**Vampire wedding**_

 _ **A Portal to Castlevania and Sagwa's first Chance at True Love**_

"So how do we get to Carmilla's castle to rescue Usagi, I'm worried that he might end up being married"? Asked Leo to the Daimyo for he needs to save his friend before Carmilla marries Usagi and Kilik spoke up to him "We must come up with a plan or a magic potion so that we maybe be able to get into her castle."

"Kilik please we are being serious, Usagi's life is in danger unless we do something," Sagwa told her brother calmly. She was starting to get very worried about Usagi that she closed her eyes and concentrated on her chi but then suddenly images of Usagi and her first meeting and there was another image of her and him on their wedding day. Sagwa finds herself dressed in white and Usagi in her family's royal clothes.

"Wait a minute Sagwa, are you really in love with this samurai rabbit?" Kilik asked sternly and Sagwa completely blushed at the question. "Kilik please, why are you asking that I don't know what you are talking about, and besides why do you think that I'm in love with the Samurai rabbit, He is kinda cute and he certainly is stronger than me."

"I understand that you love this samurai rabbit for he is your true love then he will be your husband if he is okay with mother and father." Kilik told Sagwa and he bowed his head towards and he said to him "it is time, to save your son's friend and we shall defeat Carmilla together." Master Splinter then turned around towards the daimyo and he spoke calmly "Please my dear friend, I fear for the young samurai's life in danger, we must act quickly now."

The Daimyo pulled out of his sleeve, a bottle with a strange black and dark purple liquid and threw it on the ground, and up came a portal that shows Castlevania in a dark and frightening way. "Eep, what is that place, It looks like a vampire city mixed with monsters." "That dear Michelangelo is the kingdom of Castlevania and that Castle is where both Carmilla and the young samurai are right now."

He had just pointed to the big dark castle in the middle and it also shows Usagi sitting in a room with a bed and a large mirror. "USAGI!" Shouted the turtles but Usagi couldn't hear them and was looking sad while sitting on a bed. Don had just realized something. "What if Carmilla found out we were coming and turns us into her slaves?" Sagwa reached into her trunk next to her and opened it up and out came darker colored cloaks for everyone.

"Here put these on and she won't notice us for sure." Everyone each has put on each cloak and they were all set. "Good luck my sons and please be very careful with both Sagwa and her brother." "I will be happy to look after them, sensei, then me and my brother will be able to make sure that Carmilla is vanquished and sealed away for good."

"What are we waiting for then, let's go to Castlevania and get Usagi outta there now." Said Raph but the Daimyo also gave Sagwa a music box and explained to her that it's a wedding gift for Carmilla, but it's also a way to seal her up for good. Then they all went through the portal and without further delay, the turtles, Gennosuke, Sagwa, and Kilik all landed safely on the ground and they set off towards Camilla's castle to stop the wedding and save their friend.

 _ **Hey guys, dudes, and dudette sorry for not uploading my chapters, I or a case of writer's block and to all my favorite people on fanfiction including Angelxoxo8 I'm so very sorry for being so upset about everything it just that I had so tough times and also I had been working with my mom at her job in real estate. To AppleXFrostXx I wish you can give me a sign about this fire will guide you home and to LadyDaisys, oh how I wish you can talk to me I really miss your stories and you girl I had just wish that someone in my fanfiction favorites would PM me and tell me about my ideas for your stories please please please please give me a sign Ciao**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Vampire wedding**_

 ** _Getting into the wedding_**

 ** _Hey, everybody, it's the empress here, listen I'm starting to get my stories finished so I can make them perfect for_** ** _everyone. Also a shout out to not only xxxapplexfrostxxx, but to raven716, LadyDaisys, and others too. Please everyone out there please help me get rid of my writers' block and don't forget to all vote should I stay on fanfiction and keep writing more chapters or should I leave this site, delete my stories and never come back here ever again. Go on folks It's your choice and your choice alone and now people here are the next chapter where the turtles find Castlevania and here is a tough choice. will they find their friend Usagi and put a stop to Carmilla's plan or will wedding bells ring so without further ado enjoy people?_**

Meanwhile back at Carmilla's castle, Carmilla was watching everything being set up for the wedding and all were starting to go right according to her plan. She flew high in the air with so much excitement as the servants put up bat-like flower vases on each table. "Soon my handsome samurai prince, you will be by my side and everyone who has sealed me away will soon be destroyed and the worlds will be mine!" Suddenly one of the servants had knocked over a velvet silk curtain, which pulled down a vase from one on the top of the pillars, fell to the ground and it shattered into a million pieces on the floor.

"YOU CLUMSY INSIGNIFICANT FOOLISH SERVANT, YOU DARE TO BREAK ONE OF MY BAT VASES FOR MY WEDDING NIGHT AND YOU DARE WOULD GET AWAY WITH THAT, I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON YOU WILL NEVER LIVE TO FORGET "! She shrieked at the servant, who begged for her forgiveness but she ignored it, flew out for a moment, returned with her scepter, pointed out with it, and sang out a magic song to the begging servant.

 _ **Wither and decay**_

 _ **End this destiny**_

 _ **Break these earthly chains**_

 _ **And set the spirit free**_

 _ **The spirit free**_

The servant found himself floating and turned to dust right before the other servants' eyes. The dust then flew from the floor and right into the scepter's red gem. Then the specter glowed red and Carmilla's youth and beauty restored her. "anyone else like to join him hmmm", All the servants shake their heads and quickly got back to work as Carmilla flew around and nodded her head. Usagi saw that her specter was the key to her eternal youth. "Leonardo, wherever you are, you must hurry soon," he felt a hand around his waist and he knew it was Carmilla. "Now Usagi, no need to fuss over me, we will be very happy together and be a family,"

She walked away for a moment and she called out to someone, "Chizu, where are you," a female humanoid cat in ninja clothes came out of the shadows and bowed before her. "My queen, you have summoned me what is it that you wish for me," "You and your Neko clan must hunt down those turtles and their new friends, but make sure they come here so they will be turned to stone by me." As to what Carmilla meant, she mustered up a spell, and to test it out, she aimed at an old chair and cast out a spell.

 _ **All is to screech**_

 _ **and all winds are to bone**_

 _ **Whatever I point at**_

 _ **will now be turned to solid stone**_

The blast came out of her specter and hit the old chair, turning it into solid stone. She laughed at her handy work and turning towards Chizu she said "You will find the turtles plus their new friends and deliver this message to them. Also, you and your clan will fight them and get rid of them if they find out my plans do you understand Chizu" Chizu bowed her head as a yes and she disappeared out with her clan into the night.

At the town square, the others just arrived by the fountain and looked around for answers on how to get to the castle. " Hey, Leo is it too late to go home now because this place is creepy and Ow"! "Mikey, I'm only gonna say this again, PUT A SOCK IN IT OR I WILL DO IT FOR YOU"! said Raph as he just hit Mikey upside on the head and he started walking. Sagwa looked around and everywhere she sees, more people were either hypnotized or vampires, but her mind has already made up and she will find Usagi. Leo was looking through a window when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a ninja aiming an arrow and he was aiming at Kilik. Leo got out his sword and before the arrow hits Kilik, Leo sliced it into 2 pieces and it fell to the ground.

Kilik saw what happened and he bowed his head, "Arigato, Kappa for saving me, I owe you my life." Leo bowed his head and then he noticed a piece of paper attached to the arrow and when he opened the letter, his eyes widened to what it said, "Guys, Usagi is alive and he is here inside that castle" He pointed to a large stone castle where the path ends, "but he is to be wed to Carmilla at the stroke of midnight" Sagwa shouted out, "No, we must rescue him at once." "But please wait a minute Sagwa, we need to think of a plan first," "Kilik, I am the princess and I say we go save Usagi Now or I'll save him myself whether you're with me or are against me."

With that, She started walking towards the castle and her brother and the turtles were shocked at Sagwa's strange bravery, but they have decided to go with her anyway. "Whoa Kilik, your sister has the fire within her and I'm amazed at that," Said Leo to Kilik surprised. Kilik nodded his head and they all had started walking towards the castle. But unknown to them, someone was watching them from within the shadows and started following them.


End file.
